


boys will be boys

by daddymortimer



Series: the strangetown files [1]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: #juststrangetownthings, (it's very mild), Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Boys Kissing, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Johnny, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, UFOs, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymortimer/pseuds/daddymortimer
Summary: Ripp and Johnny decide to go investigate a recent UFO crash and run into an unfortunate booby trap.________________or: when you accidentally get caught in your father's military operation's sex pollen alien booby trap with your crush/best friend.
Relationships: Ripp Grunt/Johnny Smith, Ripp Grunt/Ophelia Nigmos/Johnny Smith
Series: the strangetown files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712254
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	boys will be boys

**Author's Note:**

> some notes before we begin:  
> i just started my fresh strangetown save and have only been reading sex pollen fic, this feels like a natural conclusion to these two things.
> 
> i always pictured ripp as being a little younger than ophelia and johnny and him looking up to them as like... the cool loners. also bc he has a fat crush on them. so ripp is 16 almost 17 going into his junior year, ophelia (17) and johnny (freshly 18) are going to be seniors. flashback takes place about a year earlier. he's not in this fic but tank is also a senior.  
> i did edit this but it's super late so there very well could be errors, may or may not fix them later idk i'm lazy. pacing is rough in the beginning and end but it's 5am so i'm not in the mood to fix it
> 
> can't believe it only took me 15 years of playing the sims for me to write fic about it

“You aren’t scared, are you?” Johnny hollered up at the other boy, shielding his eyes with his hand.  
  
“‘Course not,” grunted Ripp as he began his descent into the crater. “Just sweaty.” His green-skinned friend barked out a laugh. “You ever been in one of these things before?”  
  
Johnny flushed a darker green. “Well, not exactly, but Dad has a lot of pictures and blueprints and stuff and he loves talking about them so I know a lot.”  
  
The UFO had crashed two weeks previously, and though the temptation to investigate had been in Ripp since he saw the hunk of burning metal pass over town from the Smiths’ roof, the threats from his father, who happened to be personally investigating the crash, kept him from acting on it. The military had wrapped up their operation the night before, and while they knew there probably wouldn’t be anything interesting left to find, it was still thrilling to see a UFO up close.

The midday sun beat down on the two boys as they made their way into the basin of the crater. The spaceship was bigger than Ripp expected it to be, and even Johnny seemed a little cowed by the size of it. They slowly made their way towards the imposing object, growing bolder with every step.  
  
“So according to dad, the spaceship should open automatically when it senses my alien genes. Or something like that,” Johnny shrugged. Sure enough, the first set of doors opened with no problem. The teens grinned at each other as the outer doors closed and the interior doors began to open. Immediately they felt a disquieting blast of warm, sandy air and both fell into a coughing fit. “Ok, gross.”  
  
Ripp opened his mouth to make a quip, but before he could get any words out, a wave of something washed over him. He shot a questioning look at Johnny, who looked as disquieted as Ripp felt. He saw the green boy open his mouth to say something, but Ripp was immediately distracted by a bead of sweat that was dripping down the line of Johnny’s jaw and then down his neck. All he could see was that glittering drop, and he knew Johnny was calling his name in the distance but he just wanted to walk up to him and stop that drop with his tongue. It was with one single, shaky step forward that Ripp’s vision went black.  
________________  
  
_“Ok, I have a question,” Ophelia said as she passed the joint to Johnny.  
  
“Let’s hear it,” Ripp said. The three of them were sitting in Ophelia’s bedroom on her plush rug. Ripp felt weird smoking so out in the open (“Aunt Olive doesn’t care. She’s just glad I stay in the house,” Ophelia had told him the first time he was invited over.) but it was still very freeing. The weed made them almost able to pretend the echoey wails and frequent cold spots in 13 Dead End Lane were just their imagination.  
  
“If you got like, pocket sand-ed in real life and it was like, sex pollen or something-”  
  
“Phe, where the hell are you going with this?” Johnny looked at her with an eyebrow raised.  
  
“Too long of a thought process, can’t explain,” she waved her hand, “but anyway, if sex pollen, who would you want to be the person to fuck you back to health?” Ophelia’s eyes glinted mischievously and Johnny coughed on the smoke in his throat.  
_

_Ripp stiffened. He already felt like an imposter when hanging out with these two, both older than him and much more interesting. He didn’t need them to find out some things about him. So instead, he deflected. “What kind of question is that?” He snorted. “You guys’ answers will just be each other, where’s the fun?”  
  
Johnny leaned forward. “Yeah Phe, that seemed very targeted.” She shot him a look and he winked back in a way that Ripp chose to ignore for reasons he would examine later. He suddenly realized Johnny’s green eyes were focused intently on him as he spoke his next words. “Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna know the answer.”  
  
Something in Ripp’s brain cracked. Nothing is more absurd than the truth. “Idk, probably you Johnny.” As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. He imagined a near future in which these two beautiful teenagers, whose tight circle he had just integrated himself into, drew away from him because of this. Johnny’s eyes seemed to widen in slow motion, and Ripp was suddenly very aware of Ophelia’s (Johnny’s girlfriend for Watcher’s sake, what was he thinking?) presence in the room.  
  
“Why?” Johnny breathed out. Ripp couldn’t decipher the expression on Johnny’s face, settling on something in between intrigued and what could be panic.  
  
Ripp’s mouth suddenly decided to listen to his brain trying to do damage control, and he spoke. He suddenly felt very stoned. “I mean, it’s not like many people like me or my family. My dad kinda leaves that impression on people.” He grimaced at the thought of the General’s enraged face that was awaiting him when he came home that night. “But you’re my friend, and you’re sitting right there so I thought of you. Plus, I like the color green.”  
  
Ripp braced himself for the needle-drop of humiliation, but it never came. Instead, the perplexing expression on Johnny’s face cracked and he let out a peal of the most beautiful laughter the brunet had ever heard. He jumped as he felt Ophelia's skinny arms wrap themselves around his waist and arms from behind and squeeze tightly just once before releasing him. “You dumbasses let the joint go out,” Ophelia complained, breaking the lasting tension in the air as the two boys began defending themselves.  
_ _____________  
  
Ripp blinked his eyes open in the bright light of the corridor. The image of his younger self lingered in his brain as another wave of heat, not as strong this time, washed through him. He shivered. As he looked up, his eyes locked on Johnny. The half-alien had removed his shirt and his baggy pants were hanging open in the front where he was furiously fisting his leaking cock.  
  
Before, he tried to avoid looking at Johnny in states of undress. Despite how close they’d become, it made him feel dirty. Something left from the young teenage crush he harbored for the couple. Now, he couldn’t help but admire Johnny’s lean body and the way he pumped his perfectly-proportioned cock. Johnny’s dick was long and slim, just like its owner. He removed his hand to spit in his palm and Ripp couldn’t tear his eyes away as his friend’s deep-green flushed cock bounced up and slapped wetly against his stomach.  
  
He must have let out a small gasp because Johnny looked up at him with blown out eyes. “Oh, you’re awake.” Ripp didn’t have time to blink more than once before Johnny’s long body was pressing him everywhere it could get and his wet mouth was pushing insistently at his. There was a desperate keening sound, and Ripp couldn’t tell whether the source was him or Johnny. And as soon as he was there, he was gone, across the room again with his back towards Ripp. The brunet couldn’t stop the strangled sound that came out of his mouth after he processed what had just happened; the boy who he’d wanted, fiercely wanted with everything in his being, had been in his arms for a split-second, and the chemicals in his body had heightened the feeling of loss to almost physical pain. At the same time, he knew it was wrong, it was so wrong. He’s the one who wanted Johnny, not the other way around. This chemical was making his friend do things he would never do otherwise, and Ripp didn’t want it like that.  
Johnny glanced over his shoulder at him, but immediately turned his head away. The green teen wrapped his arms tightly around himself. “I’m sorry Ripp, fuck.”  
  
Ripp blinked. “Sorry? What for?”  
  
“Did you not just witness the last few minutes? Fuck, Ripp, I feel like I’m taking advantage of you just by being in the same room.” His last sentence sent a coil of heat straight to Ripp’s stomach. On top of that, the raw and ragged tone in Johnny’s voice made a hundred scenarios play out immediately in his head.  
  
He made a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a laugh. “You, taking advantage of me?” He was surprised at how stable his voice sounded. “I prepared for this, I answered Phe’s stupid sex pollen question.”  
  
“I don’t remember that.” A flare of shame and sadness lit Ripp up for a moment as his mind reacted to the knowledge that this extremely formative moment wouldn’t even be something that Johnny remembered.  
  
But something didn’t feel right.  
  
“Ok well, this is definitely a sex pollen scenario. And I’ve already established that you are my chosen sex pollen, uh, person. But yours isn’t me so...that’s where we’re at,” he trailed off lamely.  
  
“It’s not like you were serious. We were stoned.”  
  
“So you do remember!”  
  
Ripp wasn’t prepared for the way Johnny spun around with anger clear in his face. “Of course I remember! I had to hide my boner for the rest of the evening!” Despite himself, Ripp laughed, regretting it as soon as his friend shrunk back into himself. “It’s not funny dude.”  
  
Ripp took a deep breath and placed his hand deliberately on Johnny’s bare shoulder. The blond let out a stifled moan at the contact. “Listen to me,” said Ripp. “I’m working off what I’ve found out just now, so I’m going to kiss you. Stop me if that’s not what you want.” The brunet paused, looking for any signs from his friend, but Johnny just made a frustrated sound and pulled Ripp’s face down to his. The kiss was messy and hot, each boy trying to press as close to the other as possible. Johnny’s long fingers that Ripp admired so much found their way into the brunet’s longer hair and tugged just how Ripp liked it. The blond pulled away to pull his head to the side and mouthed at the junction between his neck and collarbone. For the first time since the heat had entered his system, Ripp was suddenly and painfully aware of how hard he was.  
  
As their makeout session got progressively more sloppy, Ripp began to realize that Johnny was losing what little composure he had managed to retain. This sent a small rush of fear down his spine. The brunet was horny, and sex-pollen’d for sure, but not nearly as much of a mess as his best friend was. With reluctance he pulled away from Johnny, who made such a desperate noise Ripp almost cried. “Hey, hey,” he waved his hand in front of Johnny’s face to try and get his attention. “I think it’s affecting you more because you’re half-alien.”  
  
Johnny snorted and said “yeah, no shit,” even as he made grabby hands towards the other boy. “If aliens had set this booby trap, the military would’ve tripped it. This was put here by the military.” He stretched as Ripp gave in and ran his fingers up Johnny’s smooth chest. “Of course it affects aliens more.”  
  
Choosing to ignore the military sex pollen information for the moment (lots to unpack later), Ripp chose to pinch Johnny’s nipples instead, and the high pitched sound the half-alien made was 100% worth it. However, the heat emanating from his  
friend’s skin was concerning. “Hey, I need to help you. What will make you feel better?” Johnny pressed up against him as he asked this.  
  
“I need...I need…”  
  
“You have to use your words Johnny.”  
  
The blond glared. “I need you to fuck me. Happy now?”  
  
Ripp grinned into his collarbone. “Yeah, actually.”  
  
“Then take off your clothes and act like it.”  
  
“Wow, pushy.” Despite his retort, the way Johnny spoke with a hint of arrogance made his blood pulse hot in his veins. He began to pull off his t-shirt and jeans as Johnny watched with hungry eyes and touched himself. Neither were in the mood to waste time, strung as tight as they were, so Johnny turned around and silently presented himself on all fours to Ripp.  
  
Ripp looked around the sterile hallway of the spaceship as it dawned on him that he had no supplies, and he might not know much about this kind of thing but he did know spit wasn’t gonna cut it as lube. “Uh, Johnny. I’m not sure this is a good idea. I can’t just use my spit.”  
  
“It’s fine. See for yourself.” Johnny pushed his ass against Ripp. The brunet reached his fingers towards his friend’s hole and was surprised to discover the other teen was already wet. He must’ve looked surprised because Johnny barked out his typical laugh over his shoulder. “Extraterrestrial perks?” He offered, then moaned as Ripp easily slid a finger into him. “Full aliens have a full - oh fuck - set. Tentacles and everything. I just have that.”  
  
“But, why?” Despite the situation, Ripp couldn’t help his curiosity.  
  
“You know how aliens do pregnancy.”  
  
The realization hit Ripp like a ton of bricks and almost made him pull away from the other boy. “Fuck, Johnny. I can’t get you pregnant, can I?”  
  
Johnny just chuckled, seemingly oblivious to Ripp’s panic as he impaled himself back on his friend’s fingers and whined. “I don’t want to go into it. I’m on birth control basically. Laugh about it later.” Ripp schooled his face into a more serious expression, feeling chastised. “It isn’t usually a - ah - problem. When me and Phe do this it’s obviously not a real di-”  
  
“Wait, you and Phe do this?” For the second time in as many minutes, Ripp has felt the world shift underneath him, but for completely different reasons. The thought of them together, Ophelia’s dark skin pressed against Johnny’s green, Ophelia holding Johnny down making the sounds the Ripp has now heard, Ophelia and Johnny on Phe’s fluffy blankets and pillows with the stone walls to muffle their noises, Ophelia and Johnny at the Smiths’ house touching beneath blankets on the couch, all the damned times Ripp walked in less than 5 minutes after his two friends had gotten done, absolutely reeking of sex and pretending it didn’t make him immediately hard.  
  
Ripp dragged his blunt fingernails down Johnny’s back as he thrust a third finger into the blond. Johnny keened loudly and arched his back. “Please, Ripp, I promise I’m ready.” Ripp was skeptical, but Johnny gave him such a convincing puppy face that he gave in rather quickly. He was shocked to discover Johnny was telling the truth and he sank quickly into Johnny’s slick hole. He chalked it up to another alien thing, but he wasn’t as concerned when the blonde moaned filthily. “Do I have to do everything myself?”  
  
Ripp suddenly found himself on his back with Johnny straddling him, sinking onto his cock with an obscene curve to his spine. “You keep doing that and this won’t last much longer,” Ripp warned him.  
  
Johnny twisted his hips in a way that made Ripp see stars. “That’s ok. We can do it again sometime.” He said it with the same slight mischievous arrogance he always had, but Ripp could detect the question, no, the proposition underneath.  
  
He knew his answer without having to think about it. He reached his arms around Johnny’s waist and pulled him so their foreheads were touching as Ripp rocked up into the blonde. “Yeah. Yes.” Ripp mumbled while nodding. Johnny grinned.

They didn’t take much more time after that.  
_____________  
  
The afterglow didn’t last as long as Ripp would’ve liked, because after about 5 minutes he was hit with the hardest wall of post-nut clarity he’d ever experienced. He scrambled away from his friend and tried to find his clothes, ignoring the hurt and confused look on Johnny’s face. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I’m...Johnny, what about Ophelia? What do we tell her?” His voice began to rise as he pulled his pants on and then realized they were inside out.  
  
A pair of green arms wrapped around him, and Johnny set his chin on Ripp’s shoulder. “I have a feeling she already knows. Call it intuition.” Johnny’s calm eased Ripp’s nerves. The blonde placed a kiss on his mouth. “C’mon. We should go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> do not question the mpreg logic of the sims universe
> 
> i make sims 2 memes on tumblr, you can find me if you look hard enough


End file.
